Weapons in GTA IV
Weapons are a precious commodity in Grand Theft Auto IV. The number of attainable weapons in GTA IV have been dropped to only 15, which includes melee weapons. In-game weapons are harder to find, and have been moved to the top of buildings and back alleys, out of the way, although weapons are commonly found before big "shootout" missions in plain sight for the player to find. Weapons and ammo that have been dropped by fallen enemies now realistically lie on the ground with a distinctive red-orange glow to catch the player's eye, instead of floating in mid-air like in other Grand Theft Auto games. The weapons in GTA IV have 2 strength tiers, instead of 3 levels, like in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Also, the specific name for each gun has been removed, probably for legal reasons; instead, weapons have been given more generalized names (for example, the AK-47 is called the Assault Rifle and the Desert Eagle is called the Combat Pistol). Much like the real NYC, the sale and ownership of firearms in Liberty City is pretty much illegal. But just as it is with real life criminals, Niko and friends don't seem to mind breaking the law in order to arm themselves. Keeping in line with the political reality satirized by the game, the Ammu-Nation shops found in previous GTAs have been closed down due to strict gun laws. Taking their place, however, are a number of shady, underground gun shops located in basements and alleys around the city. Better yet, if the player gains enough respect with Little Jacob, he can be called and he'll meet the player nearby with a trunk full of weapons at a reduced price. All prices listed are from the underground vendors. Melee Melee weapons are used when the player lacks any firearms or when a situation does not call for a firearm, such as a mission where the player must threaten a target, but not kill him/her. Fist Unarmed, the player has the choice of disarming, counteracting a move, ground punches and kicks, lefts and rights, and uppercuts and jabs. Moves can be strung together to create a combo. On some occasions, the player can perform "Stun" hits. Also, fighting unarmed is the best way to fight someone without killing them, something that can be important in several missions. The combos deal out the most damage. With the fist selected as current weapon, the player can pick up random objects off the streets, such as a plank, a brick, or a bottle, however the player cannot switch weapons while an item is picked up, unless the item is a thrown item such as a brick. Knife *Cost: Not sold in gun shops *Locations Knives are very efficient alternatives to firearms. Even a well-armored adversary can be taken down with a few slashes. They are very efficient at taking someone down without getting police attention. This is helpful on the street and in missions when attracting police attention isn't the best idea. Little Jacob sells the knife for $100. Baseball Bat *Cost: $5 *Locations The bat can be swung left or right. The player can also block attacks with it. The bat can be useful when the player doesn't want to draw attention to himself/herself, since it is considered a "silent" weapon, though less so than the Knife. The bat is a superior weapon against an unprotected opponent to the Knife, as it will floor them in one blow and kill them with the second blow. Thrown Weapons Thrown weapons are useful when engaging groups of enemies. Thrown weapons in GTA IV are more versatile than they were in the GTA III Era; they can be thrown forwards, dropped backwards by pressing the fire button without aiming, or dropped from vehicles. However, carelessness with thrown weapons, such as overcooking a grenade or walking into flames caused by a Molotov, can result in the player's death. *''Carrying capacity for thrown weapons maxs out at 25 units.'' Molotov Cocktail *Cost: $500 per unit *Locations The Molotov Cocktail, named after 1920s Soviet Premier Vyacheslav Molotov, is a crude but effective weapon that creates a large burst of flames on the target. It is thrown overhanded, which helps to ensure that the player throws it far enough that he/she doesn't burn himself/herself. The player can also toss Molotovs from behind to fend off perusers on foot. They are primarily an anti-personnel weapon as it takes several to destroy a car. Most pedestrians/cops will die once set on fire, but armored targets will only suffer mild damage but will be defenseless while buring, allowing the player to finish off his/her target. The Molotov can be used as a drive-by weapon, but there is a low chance the player will hit their target while speeding down the highway. Grenades (M26A1) *Cost: $1000 per unit *Locations The grenade is excellent at clearing rooms full of enemies and taking out vehicles. They can be tossed underhand when crouched behind a barrier, thrown overhand while standing, or dropped from behind while running. The player can shorten the detonation timer by cooking a grenade, which is done by holding the throw button. When cooking a grenade, it will begin beeping if held for too long. The grenade is an effective drive-by weapon, as a well timed grenade can disable or destroy a pursuing vehicle, but the player must be careful not to catch his/her own vehicle in the explosion. Firearms Handguns Handguns are the staple to any crime dog's arsenal. Even in the endgame, pistols are very effective guns when used properly. While generally not a good idea to try to kill someone by unloading into their body, the player can make short work of them by shooting them in the head, arms, or legs. Handguns are most effective against weaker enemies at close range as well as finishing off enemies that are disarmed or helpless to conserve ammo for more powerful guns. Handguns can be used as drive-by weapons, but it is recommended that the player use a submachine gun if they have one at their disposal. Handguns are the only weapons that can be used for a cinematic execution. *''Carrying capacity for handgun ammunition maxes out at 1500 rounds.'' Pistol (Glock 17) *Cost: $600 + $35 for each additional magazine *Magazine Size: 17 rounds *Locations Developed in the 1980s by Austrian engineer, Gaston Glock, the eponymous pistol soon became the world's most popular civilian and law enforcement sidearm. With its polymer frame and simple, internal striker-fired mechanism, the Glock series of pistols is both lightweight and extremely durable. It is the standard pistol for most of the game and is the standard side-arm of the LCPD and real-life law enforcement. NOOSE and FIB agents also use this gun as a backup weapon if the player manages to shoot their more powerful weapons out of their hands. Since the weapon holds 17 rounds, it can be assumed it is chambered in 9mm. Combat Pistol (Desert Eagle .357) *Cost: $1,500 + $100 for each additional magazine *Magazine Size: 9 rounds *Locations In 1979, Magnum Research Inc. set out to create the first gas-operated, magnum-caliber pistol. While the end product is generally considered too heavy and too expensive to serve as a practical combat pistol, it hasn't stopped the Desert Eagle from becoming the weapon of choice for Hollywood (and video game) bad guys. It is more powerful than the standard Pistol, but has a smaller magazine to compensate, forcing more frequent reloads. The variant in the game is the nine round .357 Magnum version. Submachine Guns Submachine guns are the next step up from pistols. They're most effective at medium range. These are preferred over pistols when doing drive-bys or chasing down an escaping car, and are the strongest weapons that can be used while doing so, unless the situation allows Hand Grenades to be employed. *''Carrying capacity for submachine gun ammunition maxes out at 1200 rounds.'' )]] Micro-SMG (Micro Uzi) *Cost: $1,200 + $100 for each additional magazine *Magazine Size: 50 rounds *Locations The smallest member of the Uzi family was introduced by Israel Military Industries in 1982 as a security weapon to fill the firepower gap between pistols and standard submachine guns. Because of its short barrel and extreme rate of fire, things like aiming are an afterthought. This gun is not as fast, accurate or powerful as the SMG, but it holds 20 more rounds per magazine, making it a good blindfire or drive-by weapon. SMG (SW MP-10) *Cost: $2,500 + $150 for each additional magazine *Magazine Size: 30 rounds *Locations The MP-10 is a a heavily modified MP5, doing away with a buttstock and fitting a polymer grip with a flashlight. Otherwise, it retains the MP5's functionality and is a good weapon, although it has a high rate of fire and can burn through ammo quickly. Not much is really known about it, as it's apparently made in very small numbers by an equally small and mysterious company called SW Arms. NOOSE and FIB agents use the SMG as a drive-by weapon at higher wanted levels as they attempt to stop the player. The MP5 was featured in early artwork as the MP5NA3, but for some reason Rockstar North decided to remove it, and use the MP-10. Shotguns Shotguns are somewhere between SMG and Assault Rifles. They are extremely powerful at close to mid range and are often one-to-two hit kills. They deal far more damage-per-fire than assault rifles, but fire far more slowly to compensate, so they aren't ideal when fighting a large group of enemies while running-and-gunning out in the open. They are best used while using cover for laying down a small number of enemies during close combat and for surprise attacks for that quick kill. *''Carrying capacity for shotgun ammunition maxs out at 80 shells.'' Pump Shotgun (Ithaca Model 37 Stakeout) *Cost: $1,200 + $100 for each additional magazine *Magazine Size: 8 shells *Locations Based roughly on the classic Ithaca Model 37, the Stakeout is a pump-action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military, and police markets. The pistol grip and shorter overall length makes it perfect for home defense and law enforcement, however it has a short range and a slow rate of fire, making it best suited for indoor and close-quarters combat. Combat Shotgun (Remington 11-87) *Cost: $2,500 + $200 for each additional magazine *Magazine Size: 10 shells *Locations This semi-automatic shotgun is a powerful tool for disposing of enemies quickly and efficiently. This seems to be based on the Beretta 1201 FP, but with the barrel of a military Remington 870. Although it burns through ammo quickly, it is useful for holding back enemies and saturating an area with large amounts of lead. Easily acquired, just enter a police cruiser, and a free one with 5 shells is given. Strangely, the police never use this weapon, instead using the pump shotgun when attacking the player. Assault Rifles The iconic assault rifles fill the niche between sniper rifles and SMG's. While they are more powerful and accurate than SMG's, assault rifles are also more expensive and are unable to be fired from a car, but can be fired from any of the three passenger seats of a helicopter. Assault rifles are most effective when fired in bursts at medium to long ranges. From assaulting a building full of bad guys to fending off law enforcement, assault rifles are a must in Liberty City. *''Carrying capacity for assault rifle ammunition maxs out at 600 rounds.'' Assault Rifle (AK-47) *Cost: $3,500 + $80 for each additional magazine *Magazine Size: 30 rounds *Locations Even after sixty years, Mikhail Kalashnikov's legendary AK-47 rifle is still a hard act to follow; both in reliability and popularity. Created with mass production in mind, the simple design and loose clearances resulted in a rifle that's practically indestructible, and that will remain functional with little maintenance or cleaning. The AK is a much more powerful rifle than the M4A1, but is more inaccurate to compensate. Carbine Rifle (M4A1) *Cost: $5,000 + $100 for each additional magazine *Magazine Size: 30 rounds *Locations The M4A1 Carbine entered service in the late 1990s-early 2000s as an automatic modification for the original Colt M4 in service with the United States military (which had a "safe-semi-burst" trigger group) to fill a special forces order. It is gas-operated and air-cooled, with a cyclic firing rate of 700 to 900 rounds per minute. Overall length is 33 inches (with stock extended) and the barrel length is 14.5 inches. The Carbine is more accurate than the AK-47, but less powerful. It mounts a small sight on the receiver's Picatinny rail, but no attachments can be mounted on it. It can be acquired from NOOSE officers, FIB agents, and certain LCPD officers. Sniper Rifles Sniper rifles are the weapons for single hit, long range distances, and are best used when a good ways away from the enemy. Although more expensive than the assault rifles, the sniper rifles are far more accurate and powerful, but they have an extremely poor rate-of-fire, and should be quickly switched out for a faster weapon when confronted up close. Sniper rifles are good for picking off enemies from a safe distance, and for providing far-away sniper support for friends in a heated gun battle. *''Carrying capacity for sniper rifle ammunition maxs out at 50 rounds.'' Sniper Rifle (Remington 700) *Cost: $6,000 + $800 for each additional magazine *Magazine Size: 5 rounds *Locations The Remington 700 is a popular hunting rifle that can be found chambered in a wide range of calibers, and was later adopted by the military as the M24 and M40 sniper rifles. Strangely enough, the one in the game appears to have been further customized to use an external 10 round magazine, yet it only holds 5. It is a powerful rifle, but has a slow rate of fire due to its bolt action mechanism. Players who prefer shot quality over shot quantity will enjoy this rifle. Combat Sniper (H&K PSG-1) *Cost: $8,500 + $500 for each additional magazine *Magazine Size: 10 rounds *Locations The PSG-1 is a popular H&K G3 sniper variant, used by the elite German anti-terrorist unit GSG 9 as a dedicated-marksman rifle and popular in film and television. The rifle is built to extremely tight tolerances and is deadly accurate in the hands of a skilled operator using match ammunition. It is semi-automatic, allowing for more rounds on a target than the Sniper Rifle. The PSG-1 is one of the most accurate, yet heaviest and most expensive semi-automatic sniper rifles ever created. Rocket/Grenade Launchers RPG (RPG-7) *Cost: $15,000 + $5,000 for each additional rocket *Capacity: 1 rocket, up to 8 rockets can be carried *Locations This classic, widely-produced, portable, shoulder-launched, anti-tank rocket propelled grenade weapon was first used by the Soviet Union in 1961. The ruggedness, simplicity, low cost, and effectiveness of the RPG-7 have made it the most widely used anti-tank weapon in the world. The RPG can be blindfired and even skip off the ground and knock things around that are in its way. Rockets fired at average sized cars will automatically destroy them and heavily damage other vehicles nearby as well as cripple a helicopter, forcing it to crash and explode, unless the player gets a direct hit on the fuselage, in which case, the helicopter will explode in mid-air. If the player fails to hit his/her target, the rocket will self-detonate when it reaches its maximum range. It is, by far, one of the deadliest weapons in the game, however, misuse of the RPG can result in the player's own death. Beta Weapons *Python It was going to be featured and was shown in a screenshot before GTA IV was released. *Silenced 9mm Just like the Python it was featured in a screenshot before the game itself was released (though it is difficult to see the pistol, if looked closely it could be seen). It is possible the gun was removed due to the engine not being able to handle its function. See also *Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons Category:GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA IV